


Safe and Sound

by MoonLitEmbers



Category: Timeless - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I don't like killing characters, No graphic depictions of violence but there is blood, alsoooo this is a really??? weird au that I thought of with a friend, and a character gets shot, and she has no clue, but for the mooost part it's pretty similar to the actual show, but he'll live, but here have an unedited drabble, but just so you know if I did continue it he wouldn't die, didn't tag it as major character death because don't worry he's not gonna die, except the whole time Lucy is Flynn's not-exactly-wife who isn't dead because time travel stuff, garcy, it's a whole thing in my head that I'll probably never write, like I know it ends like... that, so if that's not your thing don't read this, so there's a lot of Garcia secretly pining, so therefore she wouldn't die, this is a one shot tho so there won't be a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLitEmbers/pseuds/MoonLitEmbers
Summary: In the original timeline Lucy Preston was married to Garcia Flynn, but of course Rittenhouse killed her and the kid they had together so he stole the time machine and changed time so they never met and therefore she's still alive but he wanted to keep changing it so Rittenhouse would just not exist but Whoops turns out Lucy Preston his not-exactly-wife is the historian they picked to help stop him.....Except this is just a oneshot that takes place after Garcia is working with them so??? I dunno. And Lyatt was just. Never a thing they were good friends and it never became more than that so there's no... awkwardness there.





	Safe and Sound

Time seemed to slow as Flynn watched the man raise the gun and take aim at his not-exactly-wife. He couldn’t go through this twice- couldn’t lose her again- he hadn’t worked so hard and changed history just to lose her a second time. The man’s finger was on the trigger now, preparing to squeeze. Flynn didn’t even stop to think as he threw himself at Lucy, knocking her to the ground just as the gun went off. He landed beside her, sitting up, he immediately fired back and the man dropped.  


“Lucy- Lucy are you all right? Were you hurt?” Flynn’s eyes were wide with worry.  


Lucy sat up and shook her head. “I-I’m fine- thank you Flynn…” She still wasn’t used to Flynn’s presence on the team, but she was glad he was there to have her back while Wyatt stayed in the present with Jessica.  


Flynn sighed with relief and relaxed, letting himself lay back down. They’d saved history again and the danger was gone, he could afford to take a breather. Lucy stayed next to him.  


“What about you? You weren’t hurt were you?” She turned to look at him.  
He shook his head. “I’m fine don’t worry about me. Let’s get back to the lifeboat and get home.” He pushed himself up again, blinking twice to clear his suddenly fuzzy vision before standing up completely and offering a hand up to Lucy. She smiled up at him as she took it and his heart melted, oh how he’d missed that smile.  


Pain shot through his abdomen as he pulled her up and he winced and staggered slightly. Lucy’s eyebrows knit together with worry. “Are you sure you’re alright?”  


He shook his head again and waved her off. “Perfectly fine.” Flynn turned away from her and looked down at where he’d absentmindedly been keeping his hand pressed to his side. Pulling his hand away a red stain quickly spread over his white undershirt and blood dripped from his fingers, he hurriedly put his hand back to staunch the flow. In his worry for Lucy he hadn’t noticed the bullet wound. With his other hand he fixed his jacket so it hid the bloodstain. That didn’t matter right now, he needed to get Lucy safely back to the present, they didn’t have the medical supplies to do anything about it here and worrying would just slow them down.  


“How far is the lifeboat?” he asked.  


“Just a couple miles outside of town. Shouldn’t be too hard to get back.”  


“Hm.” He started walking and Lucy hurried to catch up.  


“Slow down a little. We don’t all have long legs.”  


He slowed his pace, albeit reluctantly, he didn’t want to pass out before they reached the lifeboat and he could feel the blood seeping through his fingers.  


They walked in silence for a few minutes before Lucy piped up. “Thank you for saving me back there.”“  


You already thanked me.” He kept his gaze fixed ahead, concentrating on walking without stumbling. He knew if he fell he might not get back up.  


“O-oh… Well I just- I wanted to say… it’s nice having you around. Especially since Wyatt can’t be here… You’re actually quite nice when you aren’t trying to kill us.”  


Flynn smirked. “I never tried to kill you Lucy. Wyatt… yes… Rufus a few times? Maybe. But I’d never hurt you.”  


“....Why?”  


Flynn stuttered slightly, struggling to come up with a believable excuse. He couldn’t tell her they’d been married in a previous timeline. He didn’t want her to freak out. Of course he wanted her to fall in love with him again, but he wanted it to happen naturally, he didn’t want her feeling pressured, and even if she never fell for him he’d be content just to know she was alive.  


“The… the journal… If you died we’d never work together like this like the journal said we would…” Yes. That works. She’d believe that.  


She nodded. It was a perfectly reasonable explanation.  


As he walked with her he couldn’t ignore the now throbbing pain in his side, and how with every step the strength seemed to drain away from his body. With the way things were going he doubted he’d make it all the way to the lifeboat. He fumbled with his breast pocket and took out the picture he always kept on him. Looking down at the photo of his family during happier times brought a smile to his face but his vision was clouding and he stumbled, tripping over his own feet, and landing hard.  


“Flynn!” Lucy was kneeling by his side in a second.  


“It’s fine… I’m just clumsy.” He tried to push himself back up but his strength gave out and he sagged. “Lucy… I’m sorry.”  


“...Garcia?” Her voice was full of worry.  


He drew another ragged breath and took his hand from his side. “I haven’t heard you call me that in such a long time.” He gave her a soft smile, full of love.  


She gasped when she saw the large bloodstain. “You told me you weren’t hurt!"  


"It would have wasted time if I told you the truth. We needed to reach the lifeboat.”  


“Can you walk? We need to get you to a doctor.”  


“I don’t… I don’t think so.” His vision blurred.  


“The lifeboat is just over this hill… we can get you to a doctor… Garcia?” His eyes had closed and she was terrified.  


“I’m still here. Don’t worry… but Lucy…” He took her hand and opened his eyes to look up at her beautiful face one last time.  


“I’m here… Garcia… I’m right here."  


“I need… I need you to take this… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry- I didn’t want you to find out like this…” He slipped the photo in to her hand.  


“Garcia what are you talking about? Garcia stay with me-” His eyes closed again.  


“I love you Lucy…”  


“Garcia- Stay with me Garcia!” her eyes filled with tears as she unfolded the bloodstained family picture in her hand.


End file.
